


Comfortable Love

by Llama1412



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-22
Updated: 2011-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Despite Jack's healthy sex drive, loving the Doctor, even in a non-physical way, is comfortable.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 5





	Comfortable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal and whofic.com in 2011. Posted unedited.

I love you. You know this already and you don't have to act on it. I've never wanted to pressure you into anything. Despite who I am, despite who I've always been, I'm content with nothing happening between us. I know you care for me. I know you love me. That's enough.  
  
I know how odd that is coming from me, but I'm serious. I am happy because I know you care and I know you'll always come to help me when you can. And I will always be there for you. Never doubt that.  
  
I love you and I always will.


End file.
